Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story
by Hanakin
Summary: "In the hearts of many, evil still blooms..." Harry and crew's 5th year at Hogwarts. Some of our favorite Hogwarts students and teachers are plotting to help Voldemort take over Hogwarts- but how will they do it? A merry-go-round of betrayal and lies...
1. Whispers In The Dark

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though I wish I did!), J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Note: If you don't like the match-ups that are happening by the end of Chapter 1, don't worry! They will change! Anyway… I would quickly like to thank Alysun, who writes very good HP fics, for inspiring me to write this fic. ^_^ And remember, as always, READ & REVIEW!  
  
It was nearly midnight on September 1. At the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, warm fires burned in the hearths all around the school, warming up the students after their long journey on the Hogwarts Express through the raging storm. However, the fires were unable to melt away the fear in everyone's hearts, as many of the students reflected upon the events of the past summer. These memories were terrifying for some, and wondrous for others.  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed in the Gryffindor 5th year boys' dormitory. It was his 5th year at Hogwarts, and he was happier than ever to return. The past summer had held few laughs or smiles for him, even though he had stayed with the Weasleys for most of vacation. Harry forced himself to think once again about how every witch's and wizard's life had changed in the past few months…  
  
At the end of the last school year, Voldemort had risen again, and everyone in the magical world had entered a fearful pandemonium. At first, most witches and wizards regarded it as a rumor. They thought that it was impossible for the Dark Lord to come back, even though reality was screaming in their faces. Eventually, after Voldemort began to slowly but surely spread his terror all over the world once more, everyone sprung into action, believing that they could fix their mistake. But it was far too late.  
  
Almost immediately after Harry's vacation had started, he received an owl from the Weasleys, saying that they should pick him up as soon as possible for his own safety. And, of course, when Harry told the Dursleys that a criminal who was a mass murderer was looking for him, they were quick to agree to let him go.  
  
Though strangely, at the Burrow, Harry's quality of life did not improve much. Since Arthur Weasley worked for the Ministry of Magic, Harry always knew what Voldemort was up to and what actions the Ministry was taking. Unfortunately, the news was usually extremely depressing. Almost every day, Mr. Weasley came home with a troubled look upon his face, and reported the death of hundreds of Muggles and wizards alike.  
  
Ergo, no one at the Burrow was in a very cheerful mood. Even the new creations that George and Fred were working on didn't help much… although Harry found it quite fun at first to eat their newest concoction, Dragon Drops, which made flames come out of his mouth when he spoke. But even Dragon Drops didn't seem amusing after a while.  
  
Harry spent most of his time up in Ron's room, staring out the window and just silently thinking about things. He felt so helpless and afraid. So many innocent people were dying… and Harry couldn't do anything about it. He could only sit and wait… for either freedom… or death…  
  
Harry tried to clear his mind as he tried to fall asleep… when suddenly, a dark shadow crept over his bed… and out jumped-  
  
Wait a minute. This story isn't supposed to be about Harry Potter. No, this is Slytherin's story; the tale of how a few familiar 5th year students changed wizard history and Hogwarts forever. The story's message is simple…  
  
Beware, for in the hearts of many, evil still blooms.  
  
~*~  
  
While Harry was putting aside his worries and trying to get to sleep, two 5th years on the other side of the castle were still quite wide awake. Concealed by the shadows, they sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room, carrying a rapid conversation of whispers.  
  
"What's so urgent?!" the first voice demanded.  
  
"Getting rid of Dumbledore, that's what!" snapped the second voice. "Dumbledore's the only one who Voldemort's afraid of. If we get rid of Dumbledore, Voldemort will be twice as powerful and he'll have no one standing in his way. We'd be famous… like Potter," the voice snickered.  
  
"Yeah, except we'd have power over him this time!" chortled the first voice. After a moment of silence, it continued, "But why are you telling me this? Why don't you tell Crabbe and Goyle? They'd love to help you, and their fathers are Death Eaters, too."  
  
The second voice laughed quietly. "Crabbe and Goyle?! They're too stupid to follow simple directions, never min d complicated ones! They can barely prepare a potion without my help! They'd mess up everything." There was a pause. "No," the voice said softly, "…I want you."  
  
There was a rustling of robes, and even in the darkness, two figures could be seen kissing passionately among the shadows.  
  
Finally, one of them broke off the kiss, and the first voice asked, "So what do we do?"  
  
"We must get Snape on our side," hissed the second voice. "Once we've accomplished that, we'll decide on our next move. But Snape, Snape is crucial for Voldemort to take over Hogwarts."  
  
"But what's my job?"  
  
"Convince Snape to come back to the Dark side. In any way possible. Believe me," the second voice chuckled, "I'm quite sure that he'll listen to you…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned the first voice, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Let's just say… I believe Snape may be… somewhat attracted to you, that's all," sighed the second voice.  
  
"Oh!" shrieked the first voice through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Shh!! We'll talk about this more tomorrow. If someone sees or hears us now, they might get suspicious. And remember, tell no one."  
  
"Okay," the first voice replied, and there was a creaking noise as they both arose from their chairs.  
  
Moments later, into the light stepped Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy tiptoed up the spiral staircase and into the 5th year girls' dormitory. She knew that if she woke up any of them, they would instantly be curious and bother her until they found out what she was up to.  
  
She crawled into her bed, sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Draco… even though Pansy didn't show it, she had felt ecstatic that Draco had chosen her to help him carry out his plan… she supposed he was growing away from Crabbe and Goyle. They *were* dumb; much too stupid for intelligent people like Draco, anyway… now, by being Draco's sole partner in the fight against Dumbledore, she really had a chance… Draco would be all hers…  
  
However, Pansy wished that Snape were not involved in all this. Yes, he was necessary for them to kick out Dumbledore, but… Pansy sighed again. Unknown to Draco, she had recently begun to feel attracted to Snape… he was so mysterious… the way he spoke, how he always dressed in black, his withdrawal from social gatherings…  
  
What if what Draco said was true? Did Snape return her feelings? Pansy's twisted smile glowed in the dark. Her situation could be quite an advantage… but it would upset Draco… if he found out…  
  
Pansy frowned and hid her face in the pillow, frustrated. She didn't know whom she liked better… at least she knew for a fact that Draco loved her… that kiss… Pansy shivered just thinking about it… she had rarely experienced love, as her parents ignored her most of the time. But she loved this special attention Draco was giving her; it made her feel so wonderful inside…  
  
"I love you," Pansy whispered to the darkness, and she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Draco peeked into the Great Hall, where all the students were eating breakfast. Was Pansy there yet? Yes, there she was… so pretty, so perfect, so-  
  
Draco heard someone yelling behind him. "Crookshanks scared me half to death last night!"  
  
Draco spun around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the stairs to the entrance hall. Draco smirked and called out, "Hey Potter, did the little kitty scare you?"  
  
Harry ignored his remark and cried, "You're looking secretive, Malfoy… spying for Voldemort, perhaps?"  
  
"Why would I tell a Mudblood lover like you, Potter?" and Draco quickly entered the Great Hall before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could protest.  
  
Draco slipped into the empty seat between Pansy and Goyle.  
  
"You look tired," Draco whispered to Pansy.  
  
"Didn't sleep well," Pansy muttered. She hoped that Draco wouldn't ask any more questions, because she didn't want to tell him about what she had been thinking about…  
  
"Listen, this is the plan right now," Draco said in a low voice as he stirred the hot porridge in his bowl, "We'll wait until Friday, when we have Snape's class. After dinner, you'll go to Snape's office instead of the Slytherin House. Start out by asking him a question or two about Friday's lesson. Then, bring up the subject of Voldemort and find out his opinion about his rise to power. Once you do, slowly try to convince him to return to the Dark side. As I said before, do anything you can. Bribe or threaten him if you have to. I'll meet you in the Slytherin common room at midnight, and there you can tell me what happened."  
  
Pansy nodded as she went over the plan in her head. She had to take a chance with Snape… it was the only one she'd get.  
  
Author's Note: REVIEW! 


	2. Tears On The Floor

1 Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
2 Chapter 2: Tears On The Floor  
  
Author's Note: Hello to everyone who is reading this. Thank you to my reviewers/suggestion-givers: Patricia, Alysun, Blonde Ditz, and Chibikat!! Unlike some of my other fics, I'm really inspired about this one, so please keeping reading and reviewing!! Also, as I have told some of you, the match- ups WILL change, as you will see in the next few chapters! And, by the way, if you know of any other HP fic readers, can you please tell them to read my fic?? :* ( Please?? I really want some more reviews/reviewers! Thank you again, remember to review, and read on!  
  
The days went by quickly, and before Pansy knew it, it was Friday. Most afternoons, she had been so busy thinking about her plans to seduce Snape that she nearly forgot to do her homework. At every meal in the Great Hall, she would look up toward the staff table to see Snape staring back at her. It was quite frightening, actually, but nonetheless exciting in Pansy's eyes.  
  
And then there was Draco to think about. A few times each day, he would pull her aside on the way to their next class to kiss her and encourage her to stay focused on Friday's task. Pansy almost wished that Friday would never come…  
  
But of course it did. Though it was far from the Friday that she had imagined.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you all ready?" Draco asked Pansy during dinner on Friday evening.  
  
"I think so," Pansy replied. She took a deep breath. Things would be okay… she supposed. After all, Draco would never find out what she was planning to do…  
  
Draco and Pansy walked out into the entrance hall. Draco took her into the shadow of the marble staircase to give her one last reassuring kiss. "Good luck," he added as she walked away.  
  
"Thanks," Pansy mumbled, and she crept down the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
Draco watched her go, and as soon as she was gone, he shook his head and laughed quietly. Pansy was such a fool. He had no doubt that Pansy would take everything he had told her seriously, and that she would assume that Snape loved her. Draco could just imagine Pansy taking off her robes and Snape running away in fright. Draco doubted that Snape really loved her, he had simply told Pansy that to amuse himself… and make the situation more… interesting…  
  
As for Draco's relationship with Pansy… well, he guessed that he was just using her, really. Draco knew her family situation, which was much like his own: their parents showed no affection for them. They had been brought up to be insensitive and cold-hearted. But within their hearts, they yearned for someone to care for them, love them. To Pansy, love was precious; she would do absolutely anything to get it. Anything… including trying to seduce Snape and helping Draco help Voldemort. But once Draco accomplished what he needed to, Pansy would be left on her own.  
  
Draco found love to be a very confusing subject. It was hard to know what real love was when his family revolved around evil and hate. What is love? (A/N: Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more… do you know that song? One of my favs… sorry about that- couldn't help it!) When Draco was with Pansy, he didn't have that feeling… the feeling that he believed love was… but he didn't know what love felt like in the first place… oh, this was ridiculous…  
  
Draco began to walk to the Slytherin house. Pansy would probably try to keep whatever happened between her and Snape a secret, so he wouldn't have to pretend emotions. Wonderful- he just had to sit back and wait for victory.  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy slowly pushed open the door to Snape's office. She could barely see him hunched over his desk… he seemed to be grading papers…  
  
"Professor Snape?" Pansy said, sounding much more sure of herself than she really felt.  
  
Snape looked up from his work, and upon seeing Pansy, he gave her one of his twisted Snape smiles. "Ahhh, yes, Miss Parkinson… what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if, umm, you could explain the uses of the potion we mixed in class today." Pansy tried to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
Snape rose from his desk and whispered, "Let me fetch some ingredients from the class cupboard… it will help me explain…" And he walked swiftly out of the room.  
  
"Think fast…" Pansy thought to herself. She nervously untied her school robe, under which she was wearing a matching bra and underwear made of green satin and lace. The pattern and texture of her bra looked almost like the scales of a snake…  
  
Snape re-entered his office, mumbling something about "Potter"… when he saw Pansy. She was standing in the far corner of his office, half- engulfed by the shadows. Candlelight danced anxiously in her eyes, and her pale skin gave off a mysterious green glow. All the same, she looked ultimately terrified. As Snape's gaze scanned her body, she felt a chill up her spine… was she doing the right thing? How would Snape react? How far would they go? She wanted to close her eyes and think it was all a dream, but she knew that it was so, so real…  
  
"Miss Parkinson, what are you doing…?" Snape muttered slowly as he stepped towards her.  
  
Pansy remained silent. She averted his gaze and looked down at her clasped hands… but as soon as Snape was close enough, she grabbed him around the next and kissed him.  
  
Her bliss was short.  
  
Snape quickly broke off the kiss and stared back at her in alarm, speechless.  
  
Pansy kept her arms around him and whispered, "Do you love me?"  
  
Snape's mouth hung open for a moment, and then he hissed, "Miss Parkinson, WHO made you do this? Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
Pansy frowned. "I chose to do this, no one made me do anything." She gave him a secretive smile and continued, "Put your trust in me. This is no joke… this is love. I love you…" and she closed in for another kiss, but Snape held back.  
  
"Please… don't…" he cried as he backed away and shook his head. He sat down at his desk and held his head in his hands, rocking it back and forth.  
  
Pansy walked to his side. "But… I thought… I thought that you loved me!"  
  
Snape's head jerked up and his eyes pierced her. "Who told you that?" he questioned threateningly.  
  
Pansy looked at the floor. "Potter…yeah, Harry Potter…" but in her mind, she screamed, "Draco, you bastard! How could you hurt me like this?!" She was so confused, angry, and embarrassed, all at the same time. "You don't love me, do you…?" she asked Snape softly.  
  
However, Snape was paying no attention to Pansy. Instead, he was drawing a stick figure with glasses on a piece of parchment, and flashes, lightening bolts, and wiggly lines around the figure as he cursed with rage.  
  
This normally would have made Pansy cackle with joy, but right then she had never felt worse in her life. This was so unbelievably ridiculous! She raced out of the office, slamming the door behind her, ignoring Snape's shouts of "Miss Parkinson, Miss Parkinson!"  
  
Pansy was already on the first floor when she realized that she had left her robes in Snape's office. Great- here she was half-naked, far from the Slytherin house, in the middle of the night. She had no idea what time it was, but it was very dark, and the castle was deadly still. She was in no mood to go back and get her robes… she'd rather have Filch find her like this… as long as she would never have to face Snape again…  
  
She leaned against the stone wall and wiped away her salty tears. She was mad at everyone: Snape, Draco, and especially herself. How could she have been so stupid as to take what Draco had said for granted? And what had she been thinking of- trying to seduce Snape, a teacher? Pansy shook her head; she didn't even want to think. She just wanted to die, right there…  
  
Pansy let out her sobs, not caring who heard her. Seconds later, a door nearby creaked open, and someone hurried over to Pansy, shining a candle in her face to see who she was.  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" gasped a voice. "What…how…please explain yourself!" the person cried as she saw that Pansy was not wearing her robes.  
  
Pansy sniffed and didn't answer.  
  
The person raised the candle near her own face, revealing a firm yet extremely concerned expression. "Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall repeated as she gripped Pansy's arm, "I demand that you tell me *exactly* what has happened to you."  
  
"Let – me – go!" Pansy gasped as she struggled to get away, knocking the candle out of Professor McGonagall's hand. She pulled her arm from the teacher's grasp and ran towards the next staircase. She heard shouts behind her, but she didn't care, she kept on running… until finally, she reached the Slytherin house.  
  
"Neotropical rattlesnake," Pansy murmured to the portrait guarding the entrance, which swung open.  
  
She stepped into the Slytherin common room, where Draco was already waiting for her.  
  
"You're early," Draco whispered, and he greeted her with an empty kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Snape was still sitting at his desk, periodically adding squiggles to his drawing of Harry Potter. How had Potter known?? Or had it just been an accident?? He sighed. He really shouldn't have been so harsh to the Parkinson girl. She was probably crying her eyes out right now…  
  
As his eyes roamed around his office, Snape noticed a pile of green fabric on the floor. When he walked over and knelt to pick it up, he realized that it was a robe, Pansy's robe. Snape's hear t sank. He would have to return it to her personally, as to not arouse suspicion. He supposed that an apology would be in order… it would be quite embarrassing…  
  
Snape returned to his desk, deep in thought. It all seemed so strange, though… as if there was a missing piece in the puzzle… why would Pansy believe anything that Potter said? They were enemies, after all. Or maybe it really was some sort of joke… but Pansy's words had seemed so… genuine…  
  
"This is no joke… this is love. I love you…"  
  
The words echoed in Snape's mind, over and over again…  
  
"This is no joke… this is love… put your trust in me… this is no joke… this is love… this is no joke… put your trust in me…"  
  
And Snape fell asleep at his desk, dreaming of green snakes slithering in the shadows of his office.  
  
Author's Note: Review, please! And if you like my fic enough (which I hope you do), please recommend it to other HP fic readers! Thank you, I really appreciate it! ^_^ 


	3. Visitors In The Wing

1 Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
2 Chapter 3: Visitors in the Wing  
  
Author's Note: Hey, y'all! Thanks to all my reviews and to anyone who's reading this! Before I start, just a reminder- this is a very surprising and unpredictable fic, so please do not take anything too literally- chances are that it will change or simply is not what you think it is! So please be patient! Also, don't worry about the match-ups- they'll constantly be changing. This is because 1) I don't really have a specific match-up preference and 2) I want all of the readers to be happy. Enough of my chatter: please enjoy the third chapter of "Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story"… and remember, please review!  
  
"Don't you dare touch me," Pansy hissed. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her coolly. "What have I done?"  
  
"You-lied-to-me, you bastard! And you know it! Tell me all those things… just so that I'd help you will Voldemort! And at my expense! You bastard, you bastard, you-"  
  
"Shh! Do you want people to-"  
  
"I don't care! I won't be quiet!" Pansy screeched. "You've taken this too far! I want you to explain exactly what you were planning to do by telling me that Snape loved me… why the hell would you do that?! Do *you* love me? Probably not…"  
  
By this time, Draco had realized how little Pansy was wearing and the red marks on her arm from Professor McGonagall's strong grip. What had happened between her and Snape, anyway??  
  
Pansy was still ranting, so Draco decided to try to change the subject. "Did you get Snape to come back to the Dark side?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"No!" Pansy screamed. "I didn't even ask him because I was so upset! I'm sure that you would've forgotten to ask him, too- if you went through what I did…"  
  
"You idiot," Draco mumbled as he paced rapidly around the Slytherin common room. "You idiot! After all the time I invested in planning this, you didn't even bother to ask Snape the stupid question!"  
  
Pansy was disgusted. "If YOU hadn't made things complicated by lying and saying that Snape loved me, then maybe I would have had the confidence to ask him!" Pansy choked as her tears returned. "This is getting us nowhere. What I want to know is if you really love me or not." She stared at him through her tangled brown hair.  
  
"No," stated Draco, returning her fixed gaze. "I don't love you. I hate you."  
  
"And I hate you, too," Pansy hissed, "I hate you, and Voldemort, and- "  
  
Draco slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare insult Voldemort," he whispered dangerously.  
  
Pansy snickered. "Really? Well, I'm not going to listen to you anymore. After all, you've been throwing lies at me since Monday…" she turned and marched over to the staircase of the girls' dormitory.  
  
"You'll get your payback in no time," Draco called after her. "When Voldemort takes over at Hogwarts… I'll make sure that he has no mercy on you…"  
  
Pansy didn't hear him. She was busy crying herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The Slytherin table seemed unusually quiet the next morning, for neither Draco nor Pansy was talking to anyone. But Pansy had enough to worry about without thinking about Draco. She could have been blind and still felt the gaze of all the teachers on her. And she wasn't surprised when she received a note from her owl, saying:  
  
Dear Miss Parkinson,  
  
Please report to Madame Pomfrey's office immediately after breakfast. You will be excused for all of your classes today. Please be prompt.  
  
~ Professor McGonagall  
  
There was no doubt in Pansy's mind that Madame Pomfrey would conduct several tests on her to see if she was pregnant and the like… and then Professor McGonagall would probe her with more questions. Perhaps Snape would also be called in, since he was the head of the Slytherin house. Pansy felt nauseated at the simple thought of it.  
  
But it would be useless to avoid the inevitable. Pansy walked slowly up to Madame Pomfrey's office after breakfast, expecting the worst.  
  
Madame Pomfrey eyed Pansy curiously as she sat down in the nurse's office. "Professor McGonagall reported that she caught you roaming around the castle last night… without your robes. Is that much true?  
  
Pansy nodded, and Madame Pomfrey shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"She has instructed me to do some tests on you, since it seems that you were… unwilling to tell her the details herself. The tests will take about an hour, and then I believe that you will have some… visitors." Madame Pomfrey gave Pansy a sour look. "You do realize that we can give you a truth potion that will make you answer any question we ask you?"  
  
Pansy nodded again.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, let's begin those tests…"  
  
Pansy followed her into the hospital wing, where she was given her own bed and enclosed area. Madame Pomfrey made her drink this mysterious looking blue liquid that made her insides feel as if they were burning. After that, a machine passed over her body a few times… probably some special sort of x-ray… Madame Pomfrey was gone for about 15 minutes…  
  
And then she returned… with Professor McGonagall… and Snape following close behind.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey was explaining to Professor McGonagall, "the tests tell me that she has had no sexual activity within the past few weeks… nothing was really revealed by the tests. If you want to know the real story, you'll have to give her a truth potion…"  
  
"We hope that won't be necessary," Professor McGonagall said quietly as she sat by the bed. Snape remained standing behind her, trying not to look at the frightened girl who was watching him with sad eyes.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, if you don't tell us anything, we will be forced to use a truth potion," exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "It's for your safety and the safety of the other students. At a time like this," she told Pansy, "we can never be too cautious." The transfiguration teacher narrowed her eyes. "There must be something you can tell us!"  
  
Pansy was silent.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed and then got up from her chair. "This is ridiculous," she muttered as she faced Snape. "Severus, you try to get some information out of her… if she still remains silent, please prepare a truth potion and notify me when it is ready." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey followed her.  
  
Snape took something from behind his back. "Your robe," Snape mumbled. "I found it in my office, after you, err, left." He handed the robe to Pansy, but he did not face her. "I'm… I'm sorry about last night. I don't believe I was very considerate of your feelings…"  
  
Pansy gaped at him, tears rolling freely down her pale cheeks.  
  
"You must understand," Snape continued, "that your behavior took me, err, quite by surprise, to say the least." He chuckled quietly. "I never expected…"  
  
"That you knew how I felt about you…" He sat down on Pansy's hospital bed, leaned over, and kissed her softly on her moist cheek. She gasped, and Snape smiled.  
  
"But I have one request of you…"  
  
Pansy held her breath.  
  
"I want to know," Snape whispered in her ear, "who told you about The Blooming."  
  
Pansy tried not to let her confusion show. What was "The Blooming?" Was Snape talking about the rise of Voldemort? Well, to answer Snape's question, it was mainly Draco who told her everything… but what the hell was "The Blooming?" She would have asked Snape, but she didn't want to sound ignorant…  
  
"Draco," she answered, and waited for Snape's reaction.  
  
Snape seemed extremely alarmed. His eyes darted around the hospital wing as her murmured, "Lucius… yes, he must have told Draco…" He looked at Pansy again. "I wouldn't spend much time around Draco, anymore," Snape warned. "He and his father are now our rivals…"  
  
Pansy nodded, but she had never felt more confused.  
  
Snape stood up and said quietly, "Come to my office after you are released from here. We have many things to discuss…" And with the swish of a robe, he was gone.  
  
Snape had barely left when Madame Pomfrey came back into the room. "You have another visitor," the nurse groaned.  
  
Madame Pomfrey left, and into the hospital wing stepped Hermione Granger.  
  
Pansy's face puffed up with rage. "What are you doing here, Mudblood?!" she cried out.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," mumbled Hermione.  
  
Pansy scoffed. "Sorry, but I'd probably feel much better without your visit. Go away-"  
  
"Rumors have been going around that someone tried to rape you last night," Hermione added, her voice growing louder. "I know that you won't tell me if it's true or not… but I did want to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to, or any advice, I'll be here for you."  
  
"Me, seek advice from a Muggle-born?!?" Pansy shrieked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Believe me, I understand more than you think I do…" And Pansy saw a strange, faraway look in Hermione's eyes… and suddenly, Pansy wanted to tell her everything that had happened… how Draco had used her… how Snape had first reacted to her… how hurt and useless she felt… and about… "The Blooming"…  
  
Pansy scowled to herself… she didn't want to get help from a Mudblood… but Hermione would be sure to know the answer…  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Pansy's voice was now soft.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"…Can you tell me what 'The Blooming' is…?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide. "It's a very long story…" She motioned her hands toward a chair. "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
Pansy frowned, and then shrugged.  
  
So Hermione pulled up the chair and started her story…  
  
"It began many years ago, when Voldemort was still a student at Hogwarts…" 


	4. Legend Of The Past

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 4: Legend of the Past  
  
"Now, some people think that Voldemort lost his powers when the curse he put on Harry backfired. But the truth is that he had started to lose power long before then."  
  
"While Voldemort was at Hogwarts, he had a very special classmate. I think her name was Rose Rentrer. anyway, the two of them became very close- partially because they were both neglected by their parents and the both had an interest in Dark Magic."  
  
"Their relationship strengthened even more during Voldemort's rise to power, and eventually, Voldemort asked her to marry him. Many people developed the theory that if Voldemort and Rose married, the couple would have ultimate power. I agree with the theory," Hermione added. ".Voldemort and Rose- they completed each other. If one was weak in a certain field of magic, the other was strong in it. Together, they were perfect at all aspects of Dark Magic."  
  
Hermione sighed, and the continued, "But then, only days after Voldemort's proposal. Rose was. killed."  
  
"By who?!?" Pansy screamed in outrage. She liked the way the story had been going.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "The book I read didn't say. I only know that the Avada Kadavra curse was performed on her by someone on our side-"  
  
Pansy cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," Hermione said impatiently. "As I was saying, unlike what eventually happened to Voldemort, Rose was incapable of surviving the deadly curse. And from the on, after Rose's death. things weren't the same for Voldemort. He had lost the only person he had ever loved."  
  
Both were silent for a moment. Then Pansy asked, "But what does that have to do with 'The Blooming?'"  
  
"Rumor has it that a woman with the name of a flower who has Death Eater blood will take Rose's place in Voldemort's heart. If she returns his feeling. then Voldemort will finally be able to have ultimate power. Voldemort's rise to ultimate power with the help of this woman is called 'The Blooming.'"  
  
"Who's the woman, though?" questioned Pansy.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows right now, to be honest-"  
  
Madame Pomfrey stormed into the hospital wing. "Out," she demanded sourly, pointing at Hermione. Then she pointed her finger at Pansy. "And YOU have been excused. I suppose Snape finally got you to talk." Madame Pomfrey saw that Hermione hadn't moved. "OUT, NOW!" she bellowed.  
  
Hermione got up and quickly whispered to Pansy, "Meet me in the library later." and she scurried out of the room.  
  
"You may go," Madame Pomfrey repeated, and so Pansy left. heading for the dungeon."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco kicked at the tufts of grass on the grounds outside the Hogwarts castle. In his hand he held a letter from his father that he had received by owl that morning.  
  
He was in no mood to read the letter's contents. It was probably all about how to help his father help Voldemort. like always.  
  
Tired of guessing, Draco fumbled at the sealing wax and unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Draco, I have discovered some very important information that may apply to one of your classmates. If I am correct, Voldemort's complete rise is certain. Let me know the soonest date that you can come home for a few days; this information is too important to send through the mail. Your father, Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco immediately became curious. Important information about one of his classmates.? He wondered who it could be. Potter was a likely candidate. Crabbe and Goyle- were they up to something? Or Weasley- his father could be causing trouble for the Death Eaters.  
  
So when could he visit his father? Next weekend was Hogsmeade; he could easily ditch and go home instead. yes, that was the best thing to do.  
  
Draco began to walk back to the castle. Now at least he would have something to look forward to. He'd send his father a reply as soon as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, so that's what Snape was talking about," Pansy thought to herself as she walked to the dungeon. "The Blooming. but how am I involved in all of this.?  
  
Her thoughts turned to Draco. "That bastard." she still couldn't believe that everything he had told her was a lie. Pansy shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to trust anyone again. His love, his care, his attention had all seemed to real. but it had been fake, it all had been fake.  
  
What if Snape had been lying, too? His words in the hospital wing completely took her by surprise. Last night, he had been horrified. But in the hospital wing, he had acted so dreamy and passionate. it was so weird.  
  
Pansy sighed. Maybe everyone was using her. Maybe everyone was laughing at her behind her back, thinking how stupid and gullible she was.  
  
She reached the door of Snape's office. But as her hand touched the doorknob, she stopped, and suddenly, the memories of the night before played again in her mind; once again, her heart became filled with an icy hatred. She wouldn't trust Snape, she wouldn't help him. She had already given him that chance, and he had shoved it away like it was nothing.  
  
So who cared about her? Anyone? Then Pansy remembered Hermione. Out of all the people she had interacted with in the past 24 hours, Hermione seemed the friendliest, the most caring and considerate. She'd go to the library then, at least-  
  
But as she turned to go, a white hand grabbed the back of her robe. "I've been waiting for you, Pansy." and Snape pulled her inside his office. 


	5. Flower In The Name

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 5: Flower in the Name  
  
Pansy reluctantly followed Snape to his desk, where she stood anxiously while Snape sat down and shuffled some papers.  
  
"Sit down, please, Miss Parkinson," he said in a suave tone. So Pansy sat and waited for him to begin.  
  
Snape folded his hands and looked down at his desk. "Miss Parkinson," he muttered after a moment, ". . . Miss Parkinson, have you ever had. . . a craving. . . for adventure?"  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "I suppose so. . . yes," she answered.  
  
Snape nodded, and then arose from his chair and began to pace around the room. "And Miss Parkinson. . . have you ever had. . . a want. . . for power?"  
  
Pansy frowned. ". . .Yes. . ."  
  
Her frown was countered with a twisted Snape smile. He then walked over to Pansy, placing his hands on the arms of Pansy's chair, hovering over her. "And. . . have you ever had. . . a desire. . . to love. . . to be passionate. . . to belong. . .?" His fingers swept over her breast, and Pansy blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "I have. . ."  
  
"Good," replied Snape, and he let go of her chair and began to walk around again. "You see. . . you can have all this. . . and more. . . if you are who you are."  
  
Pansy was puzzled. "If I am- who I am?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes. If you are who you are."  
  
"The descendant of Rose Rentrer. The holder of ultimate power and control. The heir to the throne of Dark Magic. The Bloomist."  
  
Pansy's mind froze, and all of Hermione's words ran through her head, making more sense than she wanted them to. She was the key to Voldemort's ultimate power?! She and she alone?! Pansy Parkinson, queen of Dark Magic, wife of-  
  
Voldemort. Voldemort?!? VOLDEMORT?!?  
  
Yes. . . ". . . A woman with the name of a flower who has Death Eater blood will take Rose's place in Voldemort's heart. . ." Flower, flower. . . Pansy, flower. . .  
  
"No," Pansy choked, "I can't. . ." She remembered Potter talking about the way Voldemort looked. . . slits for eyes. . . skin as pale as death. . . voice like the squeak of a mouse being killed slowly. . . and silently. . .  
  
"But Miss Parkinson, it is your duty," Snape insisted as he leaned toward her.  
  
Pansy shook her head. "I can't love him. . . I love you. . ." and she pulled him close to her, running her hands through his tangled hair, trying to close her eyes and ignore the nightmares passing through the darkness of her mind. . . wife of Voldemort at age 15. . . "No, no, no. . ."  
  
"Pansy, please," Snape cried. "This is the only thing I ask of you. In return, I will do anything! I will soon be your servant, anyhow: all Death Eaters will have to obey your every command. Think of the power, Pansy!" Snape gasped as his eyes glittered with excitement. "All yours! Your name will be more famous than Potter's. . . and you will have the victory. . ."  
  
Victory, so sweet. . . victory over everyone else in the world. . . Potter would be crushed. . . Dumbledore would be ruined. . . and Draco, the little bastard, would wish that he had treated his accomplice with a bit more respect-  
  
"I have arranged for us to visit Voldemort's castle on this coming Saturday. You will skip your trip to Hogsmeade; no one shall notice your absence. If necessary, we shall stay there longer. . . but until then. . . I am your faithful servant." Snape knelt down on the floor and bowed his head.  
  
Pansy looked down at him. The little fun she had at Hogwarts would be over soon. . . she doubted that being the wife of Voldemort would be enjoyable or even amusing. . . she would have to make the most of the one week she had left. . .  
  
She knelt in front of Snape and pushed him back onto the floor. She lowered her body onto his as she kissed him passionately. Pansy could have anything she wanted. . . and from Snape, she wanted the most. . .  
  
Snape didn't hold back. He knew what Pansy desired. . . and as her servant, he was obliged to give it to her. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione quietly placed her things on a table and began to walk around the library. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. . . she simply strolled through the aisles and aisles of bookcases, hoping to glimpse anything that fit her interests.  
  
She was in the last aisle when she saw something that especially caught her attention. "The Book of Blossoms," by John Redman. Hmmm. . . that was funny. . . it appeared to be a Muggle book. There were very few in the Hogwarts library. Intrigued, Hermione removed it from the shelf and returned to the table. . .  
  
She scanned the index for familiar names. . . Lily, that was Harry's mother's name. . . Myrtle. . . she didn't know there was a flower with that name! Maybe that would make Myrtle cheer up a bit. . . Narcissus. . . Draco's mother was named Narcissa, wasn't she. . .? Pansy. . . Peach- Pansy?? That was right! A pansy was a kind of flower; how foolish of her not to remember!  
  
So why had Pansy asked about The Blooming, anyway? Hermione's heart stopped. Could it be possible. . . that Pansy was The Bloomist? Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Voldemort's ticket to power, a student a Hogwarts?? Ridiculous!  
  
But she still couldn't help but be curious. she wondered how much Pansy knew about The Blooming. . . she hadn't seemed to know anything at all. But then why had she asked in the first place?? *Sigh*. . .  
  
Anyhow, Hermione realized that she was on her own if she wanted to find out more information. It would require a great deal of research. . . and spying as well. . . Hermione looked at the flower book held tightly in her hands. She would check this out. . . who knows, maybe it would come in handy. ^_^ 


	6. Cloak On The Spy

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story Chapter 6: Cloak on the Spy  
  
Friday nights in the Gryffindor common room tended to be very quiet and still. Tired from a week of writing essays and practicing spells and potions, most Gryffindor students went almost straight to bed. However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always an exception. Tonight, Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess while Hermione sat in an armchair, looking through the flower book that she had checked out from the library. But Hermione kept looking back at the page about pansies. Sometimes, if she looked hard enough, she could almost see Pansy's face within the flower. Other times, there were strange noises in the back of her head as she gazed at the drawing. Laughter. more often, crying.  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut and said, "Harry, could I borrow your invisibility cloak for a bit?"  
  
Harry frowned. "What for?"  
  
Ron snickered. "I've seen her glancing at that Ravenclaw prefect. probably planning to meet him at the baths-"  
  
"Oh, shut up," grumbled Hermione. "Of course that's not the reason. I can't tell you what it actually is, but it's very important."  
  
"Alright, then, but make sure that you take good care of it, and don't get caught!"  
  
Hermione beamed and got up from her chair. "Thank you so much, Harry! I promise you that it's for something good, something very, very, serious; I won't fool around with it at all."  
  
Harry shrugged, and then went to fetch the invisibility cloak.  
  
An hour later, Hermione was under Harry's cloak in the Great Hall, thinking about where to begin her search for clues. She truly had no idea how to start. She hadn't spoken with Pansy since her visit in the hospital wing; why, she did not really know. Pansy could possibly be avoiding her, yet on the other hand, Hermione herself was surely at fault as well. Since Hermione's realization that Pansy could be The Bloomist, Hermione felt almost fearful whenever she was present. To think that Pansy could have so much power was frightening.  
  
What was that noise? There were voices nearby. Hermione tiptoed behind the staircase, so that she would be less likely to be bumped into.  
  
".Voldemort. castle. early. save time. told Dumbledore. no need to worry. carriage is out front, it will take us directly there."  
  
The words became easier to hear as Pansy and Snape came down from the upper level. Hermione watched and listened with amazement, letting her jaw drop. Why hadn't she guessed that Snape was involved in this whole thing before?!  
  
Snape headed for the door leading outside, but Pansy grabbed the back of his robe to hold him back. "Wait," she gasped. When Snape faced her, Pansy looked away. ".I don't think I can do this," she whispered.  
  
"You can," Snape encouraged her. "I know you can do this. Remember all I have told you. and remember that I will always be there for you." He held Pansy tightly and kissed her hard.  
  
Hermione was so shocked that she nearly lost her balance. She became even more astonished when she saw Pansy reach to untie Snape's robes.  
  
But to Hermione's temporary relief, Snape pushed her away and shook his head. "Not now. later." and with a sly smile, he linked arms with her, and together they walked to the Great Hall doors.  
  
Hermione quickly ducked her head inside the cloak. She had everything she needed, right? Her wand, the flower book, and another book called "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts." That would have to be it. There was no time to go back to get anything else.  
  
She hurried after Pansy and Snape, barely managing to slip through the door before Snape closed it. She followed them until they reached a fancy silver carriage. Hermione had never seen anything quite like it. Intricate designs of snakes and vines had been carved into the metal, and the inside of the carriage was furnished with luxurious scarlet cushions fit for royalty. As much as she would have liked to sneak inside, Hermione decided that it would be much safer to ride outside on the top. She made sure that the invisibility cloak completely covered her, and climbed up to the roof of the carriage. Moments later, the carriage sped away from Hogwarts and into the forest.  
  
Hermione didn't look back.  
  
~*~  
  
Many hours had passed before the carriage finally stopped. Hermione, who had felt extremely fatigued due to all the anticipation she had experienced, had fallen asleep shortly after the ride began. But she was now quickly returning to her senses. She knew that she would need to be extremely alert now that they had arrived, at a.  
  
Castle? It certainly looked like one. Hermione gaped at the enormous building of cold stone standing before the carriage. It seemed to her as though hundreds of towers sprung from the one castle, many reaching further than Hermione could even see. There were very few windows, and the ones that were there had bars or chains on them, or they had spells cast around them to prevent any chance of escape. The edges of the walls looked jagged and sharp. The castle by no means appeared welcoming.  
  
Hermione was startled by the sound of the carriage door being opened. She watched as Pansy and Snape stepped out, and couldn't help but wonder what they had been up to inside the carriage. Stifling her giggles, she climbed down from the carriage and began to walk behind Pansy and Snape as they were led inside the castle.  
  
They walked up nearly a dozen staircases, and at least twice as many hallways, each one more spine chilling than the previous. Skulls, armor, trophies, tapestries, and ancient heirlooms cover the walls and ceilings. Many of the things created a sensation in Hermione that she was being watched, and suddenly she began to wonder if even the invisibility cloak would keep her unseen in a place such as this. Choosing not to think about it, she refocused on the interesting things surrounding her as she continued to walk.  
  
Finally, they stopped in front of the entrance of a grand looking room. Trying to stay as far from the guards as possible, Hermione stepped swiftly into the room and off to the side. Then she observed the scene awaiting her.  
  
At the far end of the room sat a man upon a silver throne. His hair was long and jet-black, falling nearly to his waist. His face was pale, but his eyes were dark and cruel, glinting with red every few moments. He was clothed completely in black, and his fingers were adorned with rings of every shape and size.  
  
Kneeling before him was a small, limp figure. apparently shaking with either fear or excitement.  
  
Next to the throne, there were two smaller chairs: one on the right and one on the left. In the left chair sat a woman with dirty blonde hair who was wearing a long, light pink gown. Her eyes were green, yet they still possessed the evil glimmer of the man sitting beside her. Around her neck were diamonds and pearls, symbols of her wealth.  
  
The chair on the right was empty.  
  
Upon the arrival of Pansy and Snape, the man arose to greet them. "Ah, Severus," cried the man, "how good to see you." Snape and him shook hands, and then the man turned to Pansy. "Miss Pansy Parkinson. I have waited so long for this moment. I am afraid we have not been properly introduced. I am Voldemort."  
  
And Hermione collapsed against the wall. 


	7. Deceit In The Chamber

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 7: Deceit in the Chamber  
  
By this time, the woman seated in the chair left of the throne had arisen and come forward. "And this is Erica," Voldemort said as he turned toward her. "I believe that you and Severus have already been acquainted?"  
  
"Indeed," Erica replied, and she smiled crookedly.  
  
Snape had a look of utmost surprise on his face.  
  
"Please sit down," insisted Voldemort. He and Erica returned to their seats. Pansy sat in the chair to the right of the throne, and Snape was seated in a chair off to the side of the room.  
  
"Wormtail, please make sure that Miss Parkinson's chamber is prepared and ready." Wormtail, who had been the figure kneeling before the throne, hurried away, and Voldemort continued to speak. "Now, down to business. Erica Wilmorei and Pansy Parkinson, one of you will be the one to help me regain my full control and power. It will bring you riches, fame, and anything else you could possibly desire.  
  
"But the decision will take some time and work. For I can only have one real wife, after all."  
  
Since Voldemort had introduced himself, Pansy had been staring at him in wonder. He was rather handsome... but what about how Potter had described him? How could Voldemort have become so strong and... attractive?  
  
Voldemort seemed to have read Pansy's mind. "My returning strength has allowed me to survive without the use of another's body. Now, I can be on my own; I can be truly alive..." His eyes glittered for a moment, and then he faced Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, dear, how old are you?" asked Voldemort in an oily manner.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"I see." He leaned closer to her. "You're very beautiful. Did you know that?"  
  
Pansy blushed and didn't answer.  
  
"I'd like you to come to my chambers tomorrow morning... get to know you better... have a little chat..."  
  
Pansy turned pale, but managed to murmur, "Yes, master..."  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Already so obedient! She'd make a fine partner..."  
  
"Partner? In what?" Pansy thought to herself with a feeling of dread.  
  
Hermione had now fully recovered from her shock, but began to realize what danger she was in. If Voldemort knew of her presence. Hermione shuddered when she thought what could happen. He would kill her instantly with the flick of his wand and not care less. But how could she leave the castle and get back to Hogwarts? Or where could she hide?  
  
"I must stay with Pansy," thought Hermione. "I'll just have to reveal my presence to her and hope she'll keep it a secret. Oh, I hope she will..."  
  
Wormtail re-entered the room and knelt once again before Voldemort's throne. "Miss Parkinson's chamber is ready, My Lord," said Wormtail meekly.  
  
"Thank you, Wormtail," Voldemort muttered absentmindedly. He stepped down from his throne and stood before Pansy. "One of my servants shall lead you to your chamber. I will see you tomorrow morning, then." He kissed her hand and then placed it back on her lap. "Good night."  
  
Pansy got up from her chair, curtsied to Voldemort, and began to follow a guard who had stepped forward.  
  
Careful of her footing, Hermione trailed behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Moments later, Snape was led to his own chamber. He was pleased to see that his luggage had already been brought to his room and that everything had been prepared quite nicely. The bed, which was much bigger than what Snape was used to, had soft sheets and a fluffy comforter. The room was nice and warm because of the lit fireplace. Snape also found that a marble bathroom was attached to his chamber. Needless to say, Snape was very content.  
  
He had just begun to unpack when there was a soft knock at his door.  
  
"Severus?" someone hissed.  
  
Snape hurried to open it, and his face fell when he saw that it was Erica.  
  
"I've been wanting to speak to you, Severus," she whispered as she stepped into the room. "We never got a chance to really talk since- you know-"  
  
"Yes, yes," rushed in Snape, "I know-"  
  
"Good," interrupted Erica. She pulled a bottle of wine from behind her back. "I thought maybe we could talk over a drink." Erica winked. "Chardonnay. Your favorite." She set the bottle down on a table and pulled two wine glasses out of a cupboard. She then sat down at the table and began to pour the wine.  
  
Snape sat down across from her. "Does Voldemort know you're here?"  
  
Erica laughed. "No, certainly not. If he did, he'd give me quite a good beating." She offered Snape a glass of wine and took a sip of her own. Then she smiled. "Oh, I've missed you, Severus. It's been so long, too long." She gazed at him longingly. "'Do you remember how things used to be?"  
  
Snape nodded and sipped his wine.  
  
Erica walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "Mmm, Severus, your bed is so comfortable!" A glimpse at Snape told her that he hadn't caught the hint. "Oh, Severus-"  
  
Snape put his hand up. "Enough, Erica. What did you really come here for?"  
  
"Well, I've missed you, and-"  
  
"You know as well as I do that that's not the reason. What do you want to know?"  
  
Erica sighed. "This Pansy girl. I wanted you to tell me about her. You seem to know her well enough."  
  
Snape smirked. "Let me guess- you want to find out her strengths, and especially her weaknesses- any information that will help you get closer to what you want."  
  
"It's not Voldemort I'm after," Erica said, frowning. "It's-"  
  
"The money, of course. The power." Snape shook his head and laughed quietly. "You were always like that."  
  
Erica grinned. "Well, I suppose I was always that way... so, will you tell me anything?"  
  
"There's a price," Snape whispered slyly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pansy. Pansy?? Can you hear me?"  
  
Pansy jerked her head up. She had scarcely been in her room for ten minutes and it was already becoming creepy. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Hermione. I'm under Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione poked her head out of the cloak. "See?"  
  
Pansy gasped. Then she whispered, "What are you doing here?! Do you know what would happen if Voldemort found you?!?"  
  
Hermione pulled her head back inside the cloak. "Never mind that. I'm here to help you out." The sound of pages being turned was heard from under the cloak. Suddenly, Hermione cried, "I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" Pansy asked, unable to hide her excitement.  
  
"Erica is a kind of flower! There's Erica Herbacea, and- oh my God- Erica Wilmorei!! It's right here-  
  
Pansy groaned. "So that's why she's here! Now I'll never have a chance..."  
  
"You don't actually want to be The Bloomist, do you??" Hermione questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Listen Pansy, I saw how insecure you were up there when you were talking to him, when he was giving you those fake compliments and making you embarrassed on purpose! Do you actually think you could spend your life with- with HIM?? Have you thought about how unhappy you'd be?"  
  
"But I would be happy!" Pansy insisted. But she knew that Hermione was probably right...  
  
"That's what you might think. But anyway," Hermione continued, "As you said yourself, no one can find out that I'm here." She sighed heavily. "I had no clue what I was getting into..."  
  
Pansy felt extremely cross. She liked Hermione less every minute...  
  
"Do you promise you won't tell?" Hermione sounded desperate.  
  
"Yes, I promise," mumbled Pansy, as she crossed her fingers behind her back. 


	8. Misperceptions Of The Heart

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 8: Misconceptions of the Heart  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this'll be a quickie. First of all, this story, sadly, will be over soon (it's gonna have 10 chapters), but I'm letting you know now that I will be starting another HP fic as soon as I finish this one. So don't run away and forget about me!! Also, IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES EVERYONE ELSE IMAGINE THE VOLDEMORT IN MY FIC AS A BLACK-HAIRED LEGOLAS?!? *Clears throat* Now that that's over with, on with the story!  
  
Left, right, left, right... Pansy watched her feet as a guard led her to Voldemort's chambers. She was so nervous... she hadn't even felt this sick when she had tried to seduce Snape... at least then she knew that Snape wouldn't put a curse on her if she did something wrong... Voldemort was so dangerous... he could kill her in an instant if he wanted to.  
  
They had arrived at some double doors. The guard opened them for her, and Pansy walked through, fearing the worst.  
  
The room was huge- perhaps as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Hundreds of bookcases were lined up against the walls, which were made of rough, dark stone. The floor was covered with a soft green carpet made of the finest silk available in the world. At the far end of the chamber was a gigantic bed (Voldemort's, Pansy assumed), above which was a magnificent stained glass window. It was at least ten feet wide and twice as tall. Dark and dismal in color, the window portrayed the victory of evil over benevolence. And there was a scarred ambience, stitched with the threads of sin and immorality... something told Pansy that horrible things had happened here, and those things were far from over...  
  
"There you are, my dear Pansy."  
  
Pansy was startled. She hadn't noticed Voldemort sitting in a chair near one of the bookcases. Pansy lowered her gaze and curtsied, trying to keep her knees from shaking.  
  
Voldemort shook his head and laughed quietly. "There's no need for that anymore: curtsying and being so respectful. After all, you might soon become my equal." For a moment, his expression was almost kind. But then, as if he realized he had said too much, Voldemort became stern again and called out, "Come here, Pansy."  
  
When she reached him, Voldemort stood up and touched Pansy's face slowly with the tips of his fingers. He peered into her eyes, and although she averted his stare at first, she dared to glimpse at his expression. His eyes were full of sadness; they lacked the red glint that Pansy had seen when they first met. He was remembering something. Pansy suddenly wondered what Rose Rentrer looked like, and if she was similar to her in any way... Voldemort was still staring at her. She felt as if he could read her soul... didn't enjoy it... wanted him to stop...!  
  
Voldemort turned away from Pansy and sat down again. "I have a few questions for you, Pansy, and then you may go."  
  
He motioned toward a chair that was across from him, and she gratefully sat down. Then Voldemort asked, "Do you find me to be... charming? And tell me the truth, for I will know if you are lying."  
  
Pansy grimaced. "Yes," she answered... but seriously, what an egotistical question...  
  
Voldemort smiled, but Pansy saw the red glint in his eyes and knew that he had heard what she had thought to herself. "Do you find me to be intimidating? Frightening? Or perhaps... dangerous?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lastly, would you do absolutely anything and everything that I asked you to do?"  
  
Pansy hesitated. What could he possibly be implying? But she had no choice... "Yes."  
  
Voldemort appeared to be very pleased as he took Pansy's hands and got up from his chair, pulling her up with him. "Thank you for your time, my sweet blossom. I will send for you later. Feel free to explore the castle... it will soon be yours as well as mine." He slowly let go of her hands and nodded his head. Pansy saw that she was supposed to leave, so she began to walk toward the double doors. But then she stopped and turned around.  
  
"... Voldemort?"  
  
He was facing the ground, looking at his hands. "Yes, Pansy?" He glanced up at her and saw that she was crying.  
  
He immediately rushed to her side. "My, my, what is wrong?" he whispered. He took out a handkerchief and placed it in her limp hand. "Please, tell me. Have I upset you?"  
  
Pansy shook her head. "Not at all... I'm sorry..." She wiped her face and looked up at Voldemort with a smile. "Thank you. Thank you..."  
  
He smiled back. "What for?"  
  
She shook her head again. "I don't know... I guess it's because you're the only one... the only one who's really cares about me..."  
  
Voldemort looked away, but Pansy didn't notice.  
  
"...And I have to thank you for that. It means so much to me... to be cared for, and loved, and appreciated." Pansy sniffed. "I've gotten hurt so much. But now, it's all worth it. Now I know that it just takes a while to find that right person..." She beamed. "I have faith in you."  
  
"I have faith in you, also," whispered Voldemort, but his voice was trembling and his heart was beating fast.  
  
"Thank you so much..." Pansy lay her head against his chest and put her arms around him.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're joking!! You can't be serious-"  
  
"Unfortunately, I am serious. Now, you must tell me everything you can. When did she disappear? What has Dumbledore told the students? When did you see her last and what was she doing??"  
  
"She was gone when everyone woke up this morning- Dumbledore only said not to worry and that they were searching for her-"  
  
"And Severus left, too!! He probably heard that stupid legend! Must be acting all high and mighty now, when he doesn't even know what it means!!"  
  
"But what are you going to-"  
  
"I'll have to sort out this mess by myself. Severus has no clue what he's doing... hasn't been keeping in touch with the Dark Eaters for years... you must go back to school. There's nothing you can do about all this... damn Severus..."  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy skipped down the hallway. She was The Bloomist!! Voldemort loved her. And she would have power over the whole world... wait until she told Hermione!! She'd forgotten to tell Voldemort that Hermione was sneaking around the castle... but she could do that later. And imagine, once the ceremony was performed, she could say, "Oh, Voldemort, my darling, I request that you blast Hogwarts and all its contents to pieces," and he would listen to her! Oh, he loved her, and they would be so happy together...  
  
She suddenly looked up and saw that Snape was passing by her. He seemed to be tired... his robes were wrinkled, and his hair was even greasier than usual... Pansy felt a pang of guilt. What would happen to Snape once she and Voldemort were married? Surely Voldemort would give him an important position in the castle. It had been Snape who had brought her here, after all. But what about the feelings she had for Snape? Pansy sighed. She supposed that their relationship would be over now...  
  
How odd. Snape was being let into Voldemort's chambers now.  
  
Pansy continued to walk down the hall, occasionally peeking back at the double doors. She was so preoccupied that she barely noticed when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," muttered Pansy absentmindedly, and then she skipped all the way back to her room. She couldn't wait until Voldemort sent for her... 


	9. Guests In The Garden

Evil Still Blooms: Slytherin's Story  
  
Chapter 9: Guests in the Garden  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'll try to make this quick, but it probably won't be. Before I forget, I would like to take this space to honor the memory of Richard Harris, who played Dumbledore in the first two Harry Potter movies and who recently died of cancer. If you have seen the second Harry Potter movie yet, you would probably understand if I said that Richard Harris didn't look very well. At least he spent the last year of his life doing one of the things he loved most: acting. Also, go see the movie if you haven't yet!! In my opinion, it is sooo much better than last year's. If that doesn't convince you, the Lucius Malfoy in the movie looks like an older Legolas! *Everyone runs to the theater* Off you go! Also, an apology if things are confusing in this chapter, I'm trying to make it as smoothly running as possible. Lastly, after this is complete (one more chapter after this), I was planning to write a fic about Hermione's second year called "Locks and Keys." Please let me know if you are interested. Now, read on, and afterwards, GO SEE THE MOVIE!  
  
A strange sight awaited Snape when he stepped into Voldemort's chambers. The man who was usually alive with excitement, cackling about his evil plans, was sitting silently in a chair with a look of defeat and depression.  
  
"What could possibly be wrong with you?" Snape asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Voldemort did not look up. "I am doing a terrible thing, Severus."  
  
Snape was stunned. Voldemort's tone did not suggest that he was joking. Pansy had just left the room, hadn't she? Snape frowned. What had happened?  
  
"The girl is in *love* with me, Severus," mumbled Voldemort. "She was just crying in here, sobbing and saying that I was the only one who cared about her..."  
  
The potions teacher could only stand there and slowly process what he was being told. If Pansy had told Voldemort that he was the only one who cared about her, did that mean that she had seen through his own fake feelings for her? Or was she only concealing the relationship that they had a Hogwarts from Voldemort? Did either of the possibilities make sense?!"  
  
And Voldemort was actually caring about someone else's feelings? That was new.  
  
Frustrated, Snape shook his head as if to clear his confusion and marched over to Voldemort's chair. "You must snap out of this!" he insisted. "If you were in your right mind, you would know that now is the perfect time to settle everything!"  
  
Voldemort nodded slowly. "You are right..." He took a deep breath, and looked up at Snape, his eyes glinting. "Pansy is the one I have chosen as my wife. As for Erica, I'll have to kill her. She can be terribly annoying and destructive when she doesn't get her way. Severus," continued Voldemort, "Do you know why I chose Pansy and not Erica?"  
  
"Quite frankly, no," replied Snape, who by this time was more confused than ever. "I was never sure you would actually listen to anything I suggested."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "You see, if I were just a normal wizard, Erica would be the perfect choice. She's from a wealthy family, she is intelligent, and she is beautiful," said Voldemort with a scandalous look on his face. "But Erica lacks something very important thing... faithfulness. She wants power. No matter how sweet she may look or how well she may serve you, evil still blooms in her heart like an ever-growing flower. Pansy is the exact opposite. She will do anything for one who will give her love. Not money, not authority, but love. And her obedience is easy to grow... I believe you already know this fact to be true, Severus?" A horrible expression spread over Voldemort's face.  
  
Snape swallowed hard. He knew about what had happened a Hogwarts, between him and Pansy. Somehow, he knew. Snape suddenly felt ill.  
  
Voldemort whisked his wand out of his robe pocket. "You will pay," he hissed.  
  
*CLASH*  
  
The two wizards glanced up as a vase on a nearby table smashed on the floor. The red roses it had been holding lay crushed on the ground, buried underneath a pile of sparkling pieces of glass. Water was seeping quickly into the carpet.  
  
Someone had knocked over the vase.  
  
"Severus. Go and send one of the guards to Wormtail immediately. The wedding will take place this evening. Hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
A few thousand miles away in New York, a little girl was trying to choose what flowers to plant in her little garden. Her mother had given her a book called "The Book of Blossoms," and after looking at the photos, the girl was determined to plant ericas: small, pink, tube-like flowers.  
  
The mother shook her head when she heard the girl's choice. "You can't grow ericas." She picked up the book and read the description aloud. "'Often not long lived. Rather demanding to grow.'" The mother scanned through the book. "How about pansies? 'Can withstand frosts. Easy to grow.'"  
  
"But the ericas are so pretty," whined the girl.  
  
"Now, now," cooed the mother. "They would only cause you disappointment. You would have to watch over them like a hawk, or else they would die! Pansies will be much easier, and I assure you that they are just as pretty... wait and see..."  
  
Back in England, in a huge castle, on the tenth floor, in the corner of a hallway, outside of a great wizard's chambers, underneath an invisibility cloak, Hermione was reading the exact same description of ericas and pansies.  
  
Pansies were easy to grow, to control, to manipulate. And that was all Voldemort wanted.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was The Bloomist. But the title was empty.  
  
Hermione walked to Pansy's room and quietly let herself inside. She could hear her humming in the bathroom, and after peeking through the keyhole, Hermione saw that Pansy was trying on a magnificent gown as she made faces and posed in front of the mirror. Hermione couldn't laugh. Her own life was at stake, and time was running out. Even worse, she had no idea what to do or how to escape. Judging by the fact that Pansy was getting married to Voldemort, asking her for help would be the worst thing to do. Pansy would love to hand her over to Voldemort on a silver platter.  
  
What could she do?? She had to do something before-  
  
A guard stepped through the door. "Miss Parkinson?" he called.  
  
"Coming," shouted Pansy, and she came out of the bathroom.  
  
The guard bowed. "The master has requested that you meet him in the garden promptly. Please wear your finest attire."  
  
Pansy flashed him a smile. "Will this do?" she asked, smoothing her gown.  
  
The guard smiled back. "It's perfect." He gestured toward the door, and they left the room.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation. She had nothing better to do than to follow them and see what would happen.  
  
Why were things working out this way? She had only come to help Pansy. But what about herself? She closed her eyes. Would anyone from Hogwarts ever find her before Voldemort did? She missed Harry... and Ron...  
  
She hated Pansy. But all the same, she felt sorry for her. She was blinded by confusion. She was going to get hurt.  
  
Hermione watched Voldemort and Pansy from the bushes as they sat by the fountain, as he knelt in front of her and slid a diamond ring on her white finger, as she smiled at him and thought she had everything. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She wished she had that, even for just a moment... wait. She did have that... once. With Viktor, over the summer. But then everything went wrong...  
  
Voldemort was kissing her now. Hermione looked away and thought about how warm it was outside. She took off the invisibility cloak. She didn't need it anymore since she was hidden by the bushes...  
  
There was a sound of rustling leaves behind Hermione. A hand shot out of a bush and grabbed onto her arm, dragging her out of her hiding place, into the courtyard, by the fountain, in front of Voldemort and Pansy, who awakened from being lost in themselves and gaped at the people before them.  
  
Hermione had only a moment to recognize the long blond hair before the owner himself turned to stare at her with detesting eyes.  
  
"Lucius...?" Voldemort gasped.  
  
Mr. Malfoy smirked. "I'm afraid you have the wrong Bloomist, Voldemort." Hermione was shoved forward, knocking Pansy into the fountain and leaving Voldemort staring at Hermione with a mixture of confusion and disgust.  
  
"I believe Severus gave you a twisted explanation of The Bloomist Legend. It will only come true if you grow to love and marry... a Mudblood."  
  
"Like last time," Voldemort spit hatefully.  
  
"Yes... just like with Rose..."  
  
What?? Hermione looked back and forth between the two men, trying to understand. Meanwhile, a fit of coughs came from the fountain behind her. Pansy. Hermione's heart sank. She was surrounded by people who loathed her.  
  
-"You will not touch either of them."-  
  
Hermione searched for the voice, her eyes resting on the figure of someone she loved, respected, and at that moment, worshipped.  
  
No, it was not Harry Potter.  
  
It was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Pansy stood in the fountain, her eyes wide and full of shock. Lucius and Voldemort were backing away as they whipped out their wands. Hermione just sat there. She wanted to smile, but it couldn't be over yet, this easily... the two most powerful wizards in the world were facing each other now; it could only end with...  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
There was a flash of light... and Hermione closed her eyes. 


End file.
